femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lindsey Butterfield (Hollyoaks)
Lindsey Butterfield (Sophie Austin) is a villainess that appeared on British soap opera Hollyoaks In June 2013 and departed In May 2016, She made her first appearance on 3 June 2013 and her last appearance on 18 May 2016 she appeared In 344 episodes and she was revealed as the Glove Hand Killer In October 2015 as part of the shows 20th anniversary. Events Lindsey arrives in Dee Valley Hospital after getting a job there. She is revealed to be the fiancée of Joe Roscoe In June 2013, On 1st January 2015, Rick Spencer is killed by an unknown figure, they inject him with potassium chloride into his IV drip. Later, Will Savage is killed by them after Nico Blake pushed Will off a building trying to save Dodger Savage. Then Phoebe McQueen is killed after she was accidentally shot by Joe Roscoe. Then Charles S'Avage's wife, Mariam Andrews is killed when she finds a connection between the deaths. Then Dylan Royle is killed after a car crash. Then Ashley Davidson is killed. Cindy had recently spoke to Charles about the deaths. Charles looked around and performed drug tests on the doctors. Celine McQueen then destroys the evidence of who the killer is after it was revealed she took drugs to slim down. Revealing it to be apparently Tegan Lomax. After Celine admitted this, it meant that Tegan was no longer a suspect. Ashley's death was caught on camera and Charles had found out the killer. He goes to tell Cindy, but then Trevor shoots a wire down when Scott Drinkwell moves his gun from harming anyone. A piece of scaffolding falls and crushes Charles. Charles survives, but ends up as a victim of the mysterious killer. Heel Turn & Reveal After the white water stunt, Freddie Roscoe ended up in the hospital, and is later encountered by Lindsey in his room. Lindsey began turning heel when she revealed she had attempted to kill Diane O'Connor, Esther Bloom and Kath Butterfield (Lindsey's own sister), while claiming to have done so due to Freddie getting inside her head. She later visited Freddie a second time, with the encounter showing Lindsey brandishing a syringe containing a lethal dose of potassium chloride, establishing Lindsey as a heel and revealing herself as the Gloved Hand Killer. Following her reveal, the evil Lindsay injected the substance into Freddie in an attempt to kill him, but he is shown to have survived when he was put in the back of Trevor's car. Esther tells Mercedes that she remembers an earring falling from her attacker, shaped as gold hearts which were specifically made. Esther and Mercedes look up at the poster of Lindsey advertising the hospital, and see Lindsey with the earrings in. Under pressure, Lindsey forges a note as Kim revealing how she killed the 7 people, with several doodles on them, and puts it in a box which she gives to Esther. Esther finds the note, and gets scared, and gives it to Mercedes. Mercedes tries to grill Lindsey, but Lindsey manages to convince her it's Kim, Lindsey, Cindy and Mercedes plan a night out, and on a notebook, Lindsey starts to doodle while on the phone. When Lindsey gets up, Mercedes looks at the notebook, and compares the doodles, and realises they're the same, and asks Lindsey if she's the killer. Victims Rick Spencer - January 2015. Will Savage - February 2015. Mariam Andrews - May 2015. Phoebe McQueen - June 2015. Dylan Jenkins - August 2015. Ashley Davidson - October 2015. Charles S'Avage - October 2015. All Injected with Potassium Chloride Trivia Sophie Austin played Debbie In Demon Within In 2009 and the secound Installment In 2015 666:The Demon Within. Videos Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Hand of Death Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Chemicals Category:Nurse Category:Serial Killer Category:Demise: Strangled Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Mother